tapjointfandomcom-20200215-history
TapJoint Wordlist
AboveTopSecret user InTheFlesh1980 made a post on an ATS forum which provided the following word list. He claims that TapJoint understands at least these words: 1 DESCRIBE 1 WHAT 2 WHERE 3 WHY 4 CRAVE 4 DEMAND 4 NEED 4 WANT 5 SERVE 6 SHOW 7 CAN 7 SHOULD 7 WILL 7 WOULD 8 HELP 9 DONT 9 NOT 9 WONT 10 AFTER 10 FOLLOWING 10 HUNTING 11 ASSASSINATED 11 ASSASSINATION 11 CASUALTIES 11 CASUALTY 11 DEAD 11 DEATH 11 DEATHS 11 DECEASED 11 DIE 11 DIED 11 KILL 11 KILLED 11 KILLING 11 MURDER 11 MURDERED 11 STABBED 12 HAPPENED 13 FINISH 14 DOWN 15 HOW 16 THANK 16 THANKS 16 TY 17 BRING 17 BROUGHT 17 GAVE 17 GIVE 17 LEND 17 SEND 17 UPLOAD 18 INFO 18 INFORMATION 18 KNOW 18 KNOWLEDGE 19 T 19 TYPE 20 MONITOR 20 MONITORED 20 SEE 20 SEEN 20 SPOT 20 SPOTTED 20 WATCH 20 WATCHED 22 BEGIN 22 START 23 DESTINATION 23 DESTINATIONS 23 GO 23 GOES 23 JOURNEY 23 TRAVEL 23 TRAVELS 23 VISIT 23 VISITS 24 GET 24 GOT 24 PICK 24 PICKED 24 RECEIVE 24 RECEIVED 24 TAKE 24 TOOK 25 PLAY 26 MANY 26 SEVERAL 27 COMMUNICATE 27 CONTACT 27 DISCUSS 27 EXPLAIN 27 SPEAK 27 SPEAKING 27 TALK 27 TALKING 27 TELL 28 DISCOVER 28 FIND 30 DID 30 DO 30 DOES 30 DOING 34 GOTTEN 34 HAS 34 HAVE 36 HEAR 36 HEARD 36 LISTEN 36 LISTENED 36 LISTENING 36 LISTENS 38 WHEN 40 DANGER 40 DANGEROUS 40 DANGERS 40 EXPLODE 40 EXPLODING 40 FIRE 40 FIRES 40 HARM 40 HARMFUL 40 PERIL 40 RISK 40 RISKY 40 THREAT 40 THREATEN 40 THREATENING 40 THREATENS 40 TROUBLE 41 BUILD 41 BUILDS 41 BUILT 41 CREATE 41 CREATED 41 CREATES 41 GENERATE 41 GENERATED 41 GENERATES 41 MADE 41 MAKE 41 MAKES 41 MAKING 43 OWN 43 OWNED 43 OWNING 43 OWNS 45 RUIN 45 RUINING 47 DEAL 48 WITH 49 COME 49 COMES 49 COMING 51 ORDER 52 APPETIZING 52 YUMMY 53 LOOK 53 LOOKED 53 LOOKS 54 SMELL 54 SMELLED 54 SMELLING 54 SMELLS 55 INGREDIENT 55 INGREDIENTS 57 CALL 57 CALLED 57 NICK 57 NICKED 57 NICKNAME 58 DELIVER 58 DELIVERS 58 DISTRIBUTE 58 SMUGGLE 58 SMUGGLES 59 KEY 59 KEYS 60 USE 60 USED 60 USEFUL 60 USES 60 USING 60 WASTE 60 WASTED 60 WASTING 61 CAPTURE 61 CATCH 61 CAUGHT 61 IMPRISON 61 PRISONER 62 JOB 62 WORK 62 WORKING 62 WORKS 63 BUY 63 PURCHASE 64 STEAL 64 STOLE 64 STOLEN 65 WARNINGS 66 FRAUD 67 DIG 67 ENJOY 67 LIKE 67 LOVE 70 FAST 70 QUICK 70 SPEED 71 WRITE 71 WRITES 71 WROTE 72 RIDE 73 CLASSIFIED 73 RESTRICTED 74 STRATEGIC 75 RELATED 75 RELATION 75 RELATIONSHIP 76 MORE 76 OTHER 77 FUNCTION 78 WHOSE 79 RECENT 79 RECENTLY 80 PUSH 80 PUSHED 80 PUSHES 81 HUSBAND 81 MARRIED 81 WIFE 82 CHEAT 82 CHEATING 82 CHEATS 83 MEET 83 MEETING 83 MEETS 83 MET 84 FIRST 84 PRIMARY 85 MEAN 85 MEANS 86 ARGUE 86 ARGUING 86 BATTLE 86 BATTLES 86 BATTLING 86 DISAGREE 86 DISAGREEMENT 86 DISPUTE 86 FIGHT 86 FIGHTING 86 FIGHTS 86 PROBLEM 87 TALENT 87 TALENTED 87 TALENTS 88 ALIVE 88 LIVING 89 BURIED 89 BURY 89 BURYING 90 READ 91 WATCHES 91 WATCHING 92 SURVEILLANCE 93 GRASP 93 UNDERSTAND 94 SURE 95 HA 95 LOL 96 BELONG 96 BELONGS 97 AFRAID 97 ANXIOUS 97 NERVOUS 97 SCARE 97 SCARED 97 TERRIFIED 97 TERRIFY 97 WORRIED 97 WORRY 98 DIFFERENT 99 JOIN 100 ESCAPE 101 AGAIN 102 NEXT 103 EVENT 103 STEP 104 LOSE 105 MIGHT 106 REPLAY 107 DELETE 107 DELETED 107 ERASE 107 ERASED 108 CANT 109 ABLE 110 KIND 110 SORT 111 WHO 111 WHOM 112 STAND 113 SCHEMING 200 WHATS 201 WHERES 202 IM 300 HELLO 300 HEY 300 HI 300 HOWDY 300 SUP 301 ADIOS 301 BYE 301 GOODBYE 302 AMAZING 302 AWESOME 302 BEAUTIFUL 302 BEST 302 COOL 302 FABULOUS 302 GOOD 302 GREAT 302 HANDSOME 302 HELPFUL 302 PERFECT 302 SWEET 302 WELL 302 WONDERFUL 303 OK 303 POSITIVE 303 YEA 303 YEAH 303 YEP 303 YES 304 NAH 304 NEGATIVE 304 NO 304 NOPE 305 AWFUL 305 BAD 305 DISGUSTING 305 GROSS 305 IDIOT 305 IGNORANT 305 MORON 305 RETARD 305 RETARDED 305 STUPID 305 UGLY 401 F 401 FOURTEEN 403 IT 404 NAME 404 TITLE 405 GAME 405 GAMES 405 MISSION 405 MISSIONS 407 NATION 407 NATIONALITY 407 NATIONS 408 BUDDIES 408 BUDDY 408 CONNECTED 408 FRIEND 408 FRIENDS 408 PAL 408 PALS 409 DOG 409 DOGTAGS 409 TAG 409 TAGS 410 ILLUMINATION 411 ARTICLE 411 STORY 413 BARTER 413 SALE 413 SELL 413 TRADE 414 CONSUME 414 EAT 414 TASTE 415 HUNGRY 415 STARVING 417 COST 417 VALUABLE 417 VALUE 417 WORTH 420 AGENDA 420 IMPORTANT 420 POINT 420 PURPOSE 420 REASON 420 RELEVANT 423 FRIDAY 423 SATURDAY 423 SUNDAY 423 THURSDAY 423 TOMORROW 423 WEDNESDAY 423 WEEK 424 MONDAY 425 CLUE 425 CLUES 425 HINT 425 HINTS 426 TODAY 427 BREAKFAST 427 DINNER 427 LUNCH 428 DUMPLINGS 428 FISH 428 MEAT 428 MIXED 428 POTATO 428 POTATOES 428 VEGETABLE 428 VEGETABLES 430 SILVER 430 SILVERWARE 431 CHEF 431 COOK 431 COOKS 433 MARKET 434 PART 434 PARTS 435 ALLOWED 435 BANNED 435 ILLEGAL 435 OUTLAWED 436 ASIA 436 CHINA 436 COUNTRIES 436 COUNTRY 436 JAPAN 437 ASIAN 437 CHINESE 437 JAPANESE 440 RICH 441 WIRE 441 WIRES 444 HOSPITAL 444 MEDICAL 444 NURSE 445 ANYONE 445 EVERYONE 445 SOMEONE 446 MUSIC 446 SINGING 446 SONG 446 SONGS 447 PLAYER 448 THAT 448 THIS 449 FOOD 450 LAW 450 LAWS 450 RULE 450 RULES 451 EMISSION 451 EMISSIONS 452 SKY 452 SKYTRAIN 452 TRAIN 453 BRASS 454 WOOD 455 WAR 456 PQA 457 CHARGE 457 CHIEF 457 CONTROL 457 CONTROLLING 457 CONTROLS 457 HEAD 457 LEADER 457 POWER 458 QUALITY 459 AUTHORITY 460 ELECTRICITY 460 OFFICIAL 461 ASSASSIN 461 KILLER 461 MURDERER 463 MR 464 MRS 465 CHILD 465 CHILDREN 465 KID 465 KIDS 466 BLOOD 466 BLOODY 467 TRUTH 467 TRUTHS 468 LIE 468 LIES 468 LYING 469 DECIPHER 470 ACCIDENT 470 ACCIDENTAL 470 ACCIDENTS 471 ALCOHOL 471 BEER 471 BOOZE 471 DRINK 471 DRUNK 473 CLOTH 474 CUTTER 475 BOARD 476 MOM 476 MOTHER 476 MUM 477 WEATHER 478 FAMILY 479 BABIES 479 BABY 479 CHILDS 482 PROPAGANDA 483 TARGET 483 TARGETED 484 AREA 484 AREAS 485 CIRCLE 485 CIRCLED 485 CIRCLES 486 ENERGY 487 JACKET 488 REPORT 489 QUESTION 489 QUESTIONS 490 FUTURE 491 HISTORY 491 PAST 492 YEAR 493 MARCH 494 NINTH 496 VOICE 496 VOICES 497 CHART 497 GRID 497 NOTE 497 PAPER 497 SHEET 498 HOUSE 498 JOINT 498 OFFICE 498 ROOM 499 IMPRISONED 499 LOCKED 499 PRISON 499 TRAPPED 500 LATER 501 CAMERA 501 CAMERAS 502 VIDEO 502 VIDEOS 503 DETAIL 503 DETAILS 504 HAND 504 HANDS 505 WE 506 REBEL 506 REBELS 506 REVOLUTIONARIES 506 REVOLUTIONARY 506 REVOLUTIONIST 506 REVOLUTIONISTS 507 PICTURE 508 SENSE 1000 I 1000 ME 1000 MY 1000 MYSELF 1001 U 1001 YOU 1001 YOUR 1001 YOURSELF 1004 GOING 1004 HAPPEN 1004 HAPPENING 1004 HAPPENS 1005 MAP 1005 SITE 1005 WEBPAGE 1005 WEBSITE 1006 APPLE 1006 APPLES 1006 FRUIT 1006 FRUITS 1006 POMEGRANADE 1006 POMEGRANADES 1006 POMEGRANATE 1006 POMEGRANATES 1007 BOWL 1007 NOODLES 1007 ONION 1007 SOUP 1008 BUSINESS 1008 CARD 1008 DAYLIGHT 1008 NEWS 1008 NEWSPAPER 1009 KNITTING 1009 NEEDLES 1010 KNUCKLES 1011 CC 1012 CARR 1012 CARRS 1012 CLEVELAND 1012 CLEVELANDS 1013 BUTLER 1013 BUTLERS 1013 GARRISON 1013 GARRISONS 1013 KNOBS 1013 KNOBSS 1014 DEETLEMAN 1014 DEETLEMANS 1014 FRANK 1014 FRANKS 1015 CHATSWORTH 1015 CHATSWORTHS 1015 HOPE 1015 HOPES 1016 RUTH 1016 RUTHS 1017 MOORE 1017 MOORES 1017 ROGER 1017 ROGERS 1019 DOCTOR 1019 DOCTORS 1019 DR 1019 LOMAN 1019 LOMANS 1020 COUNCELMAN 1020 COUNCELMANS 1020 COUNCELOR 1020 COUNCELORS 1020 COUNCILMAN 1020 COUNCILMANS 1020 COUNCILOR 1020 COUNCILORS 1020 COUNSELMAN 1020 COUNSELMANS 1020 COUNSELOR 1020 COUNSELORS 1020 COUNSILMAN 1020 COUNSILMANS 1020 COUNSILOR 1020 COUNSILORS 1021 AUTHOR 1021 AUTHORS 1021 FONG 1021 FONGS 1021 JOURNALIST 1021 JOURNALISTS 1021 REPORTER 1021 REPORTERS 1021 WALTER 1021 WALTERS 1021 WRITER 1021 WRITERS 1023 EMERSON 1023 EMERSONS 1024 EVA 1024 EVAS 1025 COMMANDER 1025 WELLES 1025 WELLESS 1041 CASH 1041 COIN 1041 COINS 1041 CURRENCY 1041 GP 1041 MONEY 1041 POINTS 1041 SCRAP 1042 BADGE 1042 PATCH 1043 LETTER 1044 MENU 1045 COPPER 1045 DICTATION 1045 RECORDING 1045 REEL 1046 PLATE 1047 CLASSICS 1047 OPERA 1047 RECORD 1047 RECORDS 1047 VINYL 1047 VINYLS 1048 BOOK 1048 BOOKS 1049 BAG 1049 CONTRABAND 1050 DOCUMENT 1050 REGEN 1050 REGENERATION 1050 SENTENCE 1051 TICKET 1052 BLUEPRINT 1052 PLAN 1052 PLANS 1053 RECEIPT 1054 UNIT 1054 UNITS 1054 WAVE 1054 WAVEUNIT 1054 WAVEUNITS 1055 CODE 1055 CODEWORD 1055 PASS 1055 PASSWORD 1055 SECRET 1056 BIRTHCONTROL 1056 LICENSE 1056 PERMISSION 1056 PERMIT 1057 DUDE 1057 GUILD 1057 GUY 1057 HE 1057 LAD 1057 MAN 1057 PERSON 1057 TEXTILE 1058 SAH 1058 SAHS 1059 INSURGENCE 1059 REBELLION 1059 RESISTANCE 1059 RESISTING 1059 REVOLT 1059 REVOLTING 1059 REVOLUTION 1059 UPRISING 1060 RESTAURANT 1060 SHOP 1061 POTS 1061 SOLAR 1062 SIXTEEN 1063 BULB 1063 BULBS 1063 CABLE 1063 CABLES 1063 LIGHTBULB 1063 LIGHTBULBS 1064 CITY 1065 BEYOND 1065 OUTSIDE 1066 TAPJOINT 1067 OPERATIVE 1068 CLUB 1068 CLUBS 1068 GROUP 1068 GROUPS 1069 ELDER 1069 ELDERS 1070 THOUSAND 1072 KIT 1072 TAP 1072 TAPKIT 1072 TAPPING 1073 MARK 1073 MARKS 1074 PHOTO 1074 PHOTOS 1074 PHOTOSLIDES 1074 SLIDE 1074 SLIDES 1075 SHAM 1076 POUND 1079 THUMBS 1081 SIX 1081 WIRESIX 1082 USER 1082 USERS 1083 DEVICE 1083 MACHINE 1084 BROADCAST 1084 RADIO 1084 SPEAKER 1085 MESSAGE 1086 MAIL 1086 MAILTUBE 1086 TUBE 1087 UNDERGROUND 1088 PRECINCT 1088 PRECINCTS 1089 WEATHERS 1090 GRAIN 1091 CELEBRATION 1092 DATE 1092 DAY 1093 FIFTEEN 1095 MONTH 1096 TIME 1097 MOBILE 1098 PHONE 1098 PHONECALL 1099 JACOBS 1100 O 1100 ORWELL 1100 ORWELLS 1450 FROM 1451 OUT 1452 END 1453 BEGINNING 1455 AT 1455 CONTAIN 1455 CONTAINING 1455 CONTAINS 1455 IN 1455 INSIDE 1455 INTO 1456 HERE 1456 THERE 1457 BEHIND 1458 ABOUT 1459 AGAINST 1460 ABOVE 1461 ON 1461 UPON 1462 TO 1470 AGE 1470 OLD 1471 COLD 1472 BIG 1472 HUGE 1472 LARGE 1473 HOT 1473 WARM 1474 BLACK 1474 BLACKED 1475 GREEN 1476 GLAD 1476 HAPPY 1477 CLEAR 1478 BORN 1479 RED 1480 CORRUPT 1480 CORRUPTION 1481 NOTICEABLE 1482 SHORT 1482 SHORTAGE 1483 DIRTY 1500 AM 1500 ARE 1500 BE 1500 BECOME 1500 IS 1500 WAS 1500 WERE 1502 A 1502 AN 1502 THE 1503 OF 1504 FOR 1505 JUST 2000 ANAL 2000 ANUS 2000 ASS 2000 BALLS 2000 BASTARD 2000 BITCH 2000 BLOWJOB 2000 BONER 2000 BOOB 2000 BUGGER 2000 BUM 2000 BUTT 2000 CLITORIS 2000 COCK 2000 COON 2000 CRAP 2000 CUNT 2000 DAMN 2000 DYKE 2000 FAG 2000 FELLATIO 2000 FLANGE 2000 FUCK 2000 HELL 2000 HOE 2000 HOMO 2000 JERK 2000 LABIA 2000 MUFF 2000 NIGGER 2000 PENIS 2000 PISS 2000 POOP 2000 PRICK 2000 PUSSY 2000 QUEER 2000 SCROTUM 2000 SEX 2000 SHIT 2000 SLUT 2000 SMEGMA 2000 SPUNK 2000 TIT 2000 TURD 2000 VAGINA 2000 WANK 2000 WHORE 2001 ATWATER 2001 BEACON 2001 CANADA 2001 CANAL 2001 PRIME 2001 PULSE 2001 VIEW 2001 WALLS 2002 BEDLAM 2002 BOSSA 2002 BRIDGE 2002 CENTRAL 2002 CHICO 2002 FORD 2002 FORT 2002 GARDEN 2002 GARDENS 2002 HIGHLANDS 2002 LANDS 2002 MINES 2002 STEAM 2002 TERRITORIES 2013 DICK 2013 DICKS 2013 RICHARD 2013 RICHARDS 2013 TAILOR 2013 TAILORS 2056 OBITUARY 2057 AMP 2057 AUTHORITIES 2057 COP 2057 COPS 2057 OFFICIALS 2057 POLICE 2058 GOVERNMENT 2058 POLITIC 2058 POLITICIAN 2058 POLITICIANS 2058 POLITICS